USS Horizon Series Part 2
by Captain-Crazy
Summary: The USS Horizon defeats its first ships.


USS Horizon Series Episode 1, part 2 Just so you know I don't put star dates because I don't know what date it would be and I don't Write long stories because I kind of suck at writing. This story is copyright of Captain Crazy and Angel from www.sfexplore.com. Thanks Angle for finishing this.  
  
Captains Log: "We are Currently on course to spacedock, sine the events at the shakedown cruise I've had every science and engineering officer working around the clock to find out what happened, I just hope it was just an accidental overload." " Computer End Log"  
  
****Engineering**** "Report" Captain Miller said as he walked into engineering to his Chief Engineer. "We've traced problem to the Warp Core, there was a buildup of energy and when we fired the destabilizer. The energy buildup got released into the beam destabilizing the destabilizer and erupting into a shock wave," replied Lt. Janzora his Chief Engineer as he when he turned to look at his captain. "I'll be on the Bridge" Captain Miller Said as he turned around and walked to the door, "Call me if you find out anything else" Miller Said as he walked out of Engineering.  
  
****Bridge**** Captain Miller walked out onto the Bridge and took a seat in the center chair, he had every confidence in his crew to fix this problem and he needed to get the cruise over with the .The federation was at the verge of war with the Romulens ever since they discovered the 3 Romulen Spy's aboard the USS Kristine. They needed The Horizon B ready and not sitting in some damn spacedock. "Captain, were nearing space dock, dropping out of warp" Lt. Drago reported.  
  
"Hail Starbase and initiate starbase docking procedures" The USS Horizon B Flew into the Starbase and into docking port 12. "Admiral Jainway's on screen reported Drago." "Captain, I heard what happened, Have you found out what happened?" "As of matter of fact I have, there was a warp core energy discharge that when we fired overloaded the beam" Captain Miller responded. Captain I'm gonna send a crew of engineers to install a type of overload protector that Harry Kim invented on Voyager.  
  
*********3 hours later********* "Admiral I'm ready to depart for Orison" reported Captain Miller to Admiral Jainway. "Good luck Captain" and the link was closed. The docking clamps released from the Horizon and the ship backed away and turned around and out the Starbase doors. "Helm, set a course, engage." When Captain Miller said engage, a grin was on his face  
  
"Captain I'm detecting 3 Romulen Vessels closing behind us" Lt. Commander Kim reported "Red Alert, drop out of warp, shields up." The 3 Romulen ships came out of warp and fired on the USS Horizon but were having minimal effect.  
  
"Fire the Temporal destabilizer and all weapons at will."  
  
The Beam was fired and one of the Romulen ships was dissipated the regular weapons destroyed another  
  
"The last Romulen vessel has been destroyed" reported Lt. Commander Silarar his Chief of Security  
  
Their first engagement and they had won so easily, Captain miller relaxed a little in the center chair while he thought this. For months many had thought the Premonition class a waste of time and resources. Yet Miller had thought differently since the Dominion threat the Federation had been building more aggressive classes of ships such as the Defiant. The Premonition was a new direction in federation ships that promised to alter the way Star Fleet operated allowing exploration in an all new direction. If all that was planned for it worked it could also be the most dangerous ship in the quadrant if it feel into the wrong hands. But with the way things were going Star Fleet needed this as although the Dominion threat was now gone, the fragile peace between the Federation, Romulens and Klingons had quickly deteriorated and their were rumors that the Breen were considering taking a more active role in Alpha quadrant politics.  
  
"Ops, any signs of survivors?"  
  
"Were picking up a dozen life signs"  
  
"Miller to transporter room"  
  
"yes sir?" responded a somewhat nervous sounding ensign, Miller thought to himself that he had better get some of his crews names.  
  
"Beam aboard any survivers from the Roman ships, hold them in status until security arrive."  
  
"Aye Sir" 


End file.
